My OC
by Yakumo Aburame
Summary: Kumpulan fic dengan cerita berbeda di tiap chapternya, berisi tentang profil-profil para OC yang Author buat sendiri/Bad Summary/ R & R please! ...


**My OC**

_**ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM WARAHMATULLAHI WABARAKATU.**_

_**MINNA!**_

Disclaimer: - Akatsuki Masahi Kishimoto Rate : K+ (Kids plus)

Genre : Humor, Friendship.

WARNING: OOC, OC (yang pasti) TYPO (Maybe)

Summary : Siapakah Kara itu?

Main _chara_ : Akatsuki, _Konoha no shinobi_ _and_ Ama/Yakumo Aburame (_Author_)

Ama buat fic baru lagi, bukan karena Ama tidak ingin melanjutkan fic "Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch", lho, tapi, karena Ama ingin membuat fic yang lebih bagus, karena fic itu yang me-_review_ cuma satu. Ama tetap akan melanjutkannya kalau ada yang mau _review, _kalau tidak ada, ya ... lebih baik tidak usah Ama lanjutkan saja fic itu.

Oke langsung baca aja ya!^^

**HAPPY READING**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, tapi lebih tampak seperti malam Jum'at Kliwon. Tepatnya di markas Akatsuki yang bobrok, hancur lebur, daaaaan -BLETAK!- Iya-iya, maksudnya, tepatnya di markas Akatsuki. Sedang diadakan hal yang bikin_ sweatdropped_ sampe pingsan. Contohnya:

1. Pein/ Nagato/ Human/ Animal/ Naraka/ Deva/ Preta/ Asura(atau apa-lah? Terserah!) : Makan semangka sebiji-bijinya. Eh! Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu! _What_! Pein makan semangka? Emang mampu? Siapa coba yang mau beliin? Emangnya bendahara norak, pelit, nista, dan

(BLETAK!

Narator(rahasia) : Aduh! Sakit tau' *elus-elus kepala*

"Makanya jangan ngolok-ngolok kita, _dong_! Saya itu 'kan tidak senista + se-kere itu kaleeee... justru sebaliknya" *Ama muntah-muntah waktu nulis kalimat barusan -_-*)

2. Konan : Buat origami ... TITIK!

(_Readers_-_senpai _: HAH?! CUMA ITU?!

Ama : lha! Habisnya mau apa lagi? 'kan biasanya juga Cuma itu-ituuuuu mulu

_Readers_-_senpai _: Iya juga ya? Yaudah deh, lanjutin sono!

Ama : Oke!)

3. Uchiha Itachi : Molor ditempat dengan tidak elit-nya dengan tambahan iler yang udah kemana-mana ... ck ... ck ... ck ... Itachi ... Itachi ... dasar Uchiha -?-

4. Hoshigaki Kisame : Ngasih makan ikan-ikannya. Mulai dari ikan Nila, ikan Arwana, ikan Cupang, ikan Lele, ikan Mujair, ikan Piranha, ikan Pari, _Kenari -?- Lovebird_-?-, _Blacktrouth-?-, Slanker -?-. _Itu mah, nama burung, ya? Udah, ah! Biarin _aja_ si hiu jadi-jadian itu #PLAK!

5. Deidara : Buat bom dari bahan tanah liat ...

TOK ...TOK ...TOK ...

Belum selesai sang Narator membaca narasi-nya -?- pintu markas itu pun diketuk oleh seseorang. "Hnggg ... siapa, ya? Tobi bukain pintunya aja deh!" kata Tobi.

CEKLEK ...

Tobi membuka pintu itu. "EH?! AMA-_CHAN_ KOK BISA SAMPE SINI?! Eh? Siapa itu, dibelakangnya Ama-chan?" tanya Tobi. Terlihatlah dua orang gadis (imut *PLAK!*), dan salah satunya adalah _Author_, yaitu perempuan yang mirip Nagato (tapi rambutnya hitam dan matanya coklat + rambutnya lebih panjang sedikit). Tapi siapa, ya, yang ada di belakangnya?

Mau tempe, eh, salah! Maksudnya mau tahu siapakah orang tersebut? Tunggulah di _chapter_ depan!

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLAK!**

Eeeh! Iya-iya, masih lanjut kok ...

"Silakan masuk dulu," pinta Tobi ramah. "_Arigatō_, Tobi _Nii-chan_. Jadi, begini, kami mau bertemu _Leader-sama._ Ama mau memperkenalkan _OC_-nya Ama." jelas Ama a.k.a _Author_.

"Ooh... begitu ya? Kalau begitu... biar Tobi panggilin _leader_-_senpai_ dulu ya, _SENPAAAAAAAAI_ ADA YANG MAU KENALAN NIIIIIIH, BURUAN KESINIIIIIIIIIIII!" seru (baca : teriak) Tobi kepada selurah penghuni markas Akatsuki. Tapi ...

GUBRAK ... KLONTANG ... KLONTANG ... KLONTANG ... SREEET ... BLUP ... BLUP -?- JBUUUR ... SREEEK ... KRUMPYAANG ... PRAAAANG ... MPREG ... -?- MPREEEEEG -?- ... REG -?- REG -?- REG -?- REG-?- ... PLUK ... KRAUUUSSS ... KRAUUSSS ... KRIUUKKK ... KRIUUUKKK -?- MPRIT -?- MPRIT-?- MPRIT-?- MPRIT -?- JEBRET-?!- ...

Dan terdengarlah suara aneh yang sepertinya berasal dari dalam.

Semua yang berasal dari dalam tadi pun menuju kearah ruang tamu, tepatnya tempat dimana Tobi berada. Mereka akhirnya mengeluarkan_ death glare, _alias "cahaya kematian" yang seolah mengatakan, 'Tobi,-kau-akan-mati ...'

"Eeeh ... _Se-Senpai,_ udah dateng, ya?" Tanya Tobi termarmer-marmer (kalo 'terbata-bata' itu 'kan udah terlalu sering) ...

.

.

.

.

"TOOOOOOOOOBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"_SHINRA TENSEI!_ ..."

"_SHIKIGAMI NO MAI!_ ..."

"_AMATERASU!_ ..."

"_SUITOOON: BAKUSUI SHOHA! _..."

"C3 _... KATSUUUUUUUUU!_ ..."

"_AKA HIGI: HYAKKI NO SOEN!_ ..."

"SAAAAMBIT NO JUTSU_! _... -?-"

"_FUTON : ATSUGAI! ..._"

"_NARIKAWARI NO JUTSU!_ ..."

"_**SYSTEM: SEINARU HOGO NO JUTSU**__! ..._"

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAARR...

Dan akhirnya, Tobi tidak kenapa-kenapa pemirsa. Tapi, kenapa markas itu tidak hancur? Dan siapa yang baru saja mengucapkan _jutsu _yang barusan di-_**Bolt**_? Rupanya itu adalah seorang gadis yang dari tadi berada disamping (atau di belakang) _Author_.

"Hei! Siapa kau un?" tanya Deidara, "_watashi wa_**Kara Chōhatsu**_**,**_ _desu_." jawab gadis itu singkat sambil mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum manis. "Hah? Kara un? Bukannya itu nama santan, ya? Oooh atau mungkin nama _girl band _Korea itu, ya? Aku nge-_fans, _ lho un, sama mereka, ..."

BLETAK!

Satu jitakan pun tepat mengenai kepala Deidara. "Aduh ... un! Sakit _tau'_, un!" teriak Deidara sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol. "Khu ... khu ... khu ... makanya jangan macam-macam padaku!" ucap Kara dengan senyum iblis, "aku datang kesini untuk memperkenalkan diri," ucap Kara pun dengan PeDe-nya *PLAK!*

"Oooh ... begitu, ya sudah, ayo langsung ikut aku!" kata Pein. "_Hai'_ " Ama, Kara dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya pun pergi ke ruang tengah.

"Baiklah, masing-masing dari kami akan memberikanmu satu pertanyaan. Kecuali aku, aku akan memintamu memperkenalkan dirimu! Mengerti? Mulai!" Pein berkata dengan bijak (tumben).

_OKE!_ _READY! SET! GO!_ (_We are fighting_ _dreamers _{*PLAK!*})

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kara Chōhatsu. Aku dilahirkan pada tanggal 9 Desember 2002 (hari lahirnya _Author_, loh,) dengan seorang saudari kembar, tapi dia telah pergi entah kemana. Aku memiliki penyakit jantung, tetapi, aku berusaha untuk bertahan dengan kekuranganku itu. Ciri-ciriku, seperti yang kalian lihat, mempunyai mata berwarna biru seperti samudra -halah- memiliki rambut diikat dua panjang se-pinggang, tinggiku 148 cm (sama, Ra!), menggunakan kaos merah muda polos, dan rompi biru tua tebal (kaya' rompi _Chūnin_, sih, tapi warnanya biru tua) dan celana pendek yang agak ketat. Hampir semua _jutsu_-ku menggunakan kata, '_system' _. Itu karena aku menggunakan _jutsu_ yang berhubungan dengan _technology_. Aku juga sudah dapat mengendalikan **hampir** semua _jutsu_." jelas Kara panjang lebar.

"Sekarang aku un!" seru Deidara, "Enggak! Aku dulu!" giliran Sasori menimpali -?-,

"AKU UN!"

"AKU!"

"AKU UN!"

"AKU!"

"GGGGRRRRRRRRHHH ... _SHINRA TENSEI_! "

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Akhirnya Deidara dan Sasori pun mental ke ujung dunia, ohh ... wahai para pemirsa yang baik hati-halah-. Tapi, setelah beberapa menit, dari kejauhan, terlihatlah dua sosok makhluk terlihat sedang berjalan terpincang-pincang-?-. Mereka semakin dekat, terlihatlah Sasori dan Deidara yang terbungkus oleh perban di seluruh tubuh mereka, _plus _ mata yang udah kaya' obat nyamuk bakar. Akhirnya Pein pun angkat bicara, "ya sudah, katakan pertanyaan kalian bersama-sama!" ucap Pein, "_HAI_' _LEADER!"_

"Jadi, apakah kau memiliki sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seni (un)?" tanya Deidara dan Sasori bersamaan. Dalam hati, Pein berkata sambil nge-Jawa, _geneya pertanyaanmu isa padha!_

"Tentu saja! Di rumahku, aku mengoleksi banyak lukisan. Mulai dari yang tampak nyata, sampai **abstrak**," jawab Kara sambil menekankan kata 'abstrak' _plus _memandang aneh mukanya Zetsu tiba-tiba.

"Sekarang Tobi! Sekarang Tobi! Oke, jadi Tobi mau tanya, apa sih, makanan dan minuman kesukaan Kara-_chan_?" tanya Tobi dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. -?-

"Oooh ... hmm ... aku sukaaaaaaa sekali sayuran terutama kangkung. Aku juga suka buah terutama pisang, mangga dan _strawberry_. Aku juga suka makan mie, tapi tentunya mie yang terbuat dari sayuran, kadang aku membuatnya sendiri. Tapi, aku sangat benci dengan yang namanya **daging**! Daging apapun itu!"

"Giliranku, apa kamu punya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan "kulit"?" tanya Itachi.

KRIK ... KRIK ... KRIK ...

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kara sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "E-EH! G-GANTI _AJA,_ DEH, PERTANYANNYA!" teriak Itachi setelah menyadari apa yang ia katakan 5 menit yang lalu. Tiba-tiba Itachi mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya -!-. "Apakah, kau, punya sesuatu yang istimewa?"tanya Itachi dengan nada yang serius, tiba-tiba, ruangan menjadi dingin, suasana berubah menjadi mencekam daaaan ... -PLAK!-

LUPAKAN! Karena ini bukanlah fic _horror._

"Errr ... p-p-punya, kok! Aku punya mata yang bisa "berubah"." jawab Kara, Itachi menatapnya tajam, "ceritakan padaku!"

Kara menghela nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "mataku itu namanya, "_pinku no kagayaku_", dimana saat itu mataku akan berubah menjadi berwarna merah muda berkilau (_pinku_ = merah muda, _kagayaku _= berkilau), ada 2 tahap. Pertama, mataku akan berubah menjadi violet dan gerakanku berubah menjadi cepat, itu menandakan bahwa perubahan mataku belum sempurna. Kedua, mataku akan menjadi pink sempurna, dan rambutku akan memanjang sepanjang tinggi badanku, rambut itu akan memberikanku _chakra _tak terbatas dan akan menyerap racun atau serangan apa pun yang di berikan kepadaku. Karena itulah, klan kami memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, dan mereka juga mewajibkan anak perempuan untuk memiliki rambut yang panjang." jelas Kara panjang lebar (lagi).

"Baiklah, akhirnya giliranku. Ehem ... ehem ... apa kau bisa menunjukkan asal-usulmu?" tanya Konan.

"Yaaaah ... seperti yang kubilang di awal perkenalanku tadi, aku dilahirkan dengan seorang saudari, namanya **Yuna**, dia adikku, dia menghilang tanpa kabar apapun. Ibuku, aku, dan ayahku sangat sedih karena itu. Dan, beberapa tahun kemudian, mereka pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri, ke dunia yang lain ... hiks ... hiks ... " Kara mulai terisak.

"Mereka mati demi aku, dan mereka memintaku untuk menemukan adikku. Namun, mereka bilang ... hiks ... hiks ... mereka bilang, aku dan adikku tidak akan terpisahkan, jika liontin ini tetap disini, tetap ada padaku, aku akan tetap tahu dimana adikku ... tapi aku payah! Aku tidak dapat menemukan adikku ... hiks ... hiks ... tapi aku bersyukur karena Tuhan masih menyayangiku dengan kebutuhan yang serba berkecukupan. Dan setiap bulan purnama tiba, rambutku akan terus memanjang tanpa henti kecuali aku memotongnya. Karena itulah panjang rambutku selalu berbeda setiap harinya. Hiks ... " Kara mulai sesegukan sambil menggenggam erat lionton berbentuk setengah hati miliknya.

Deidara pun memeluk Konan dan berkata, "hiks ... hiks ... Konan-_san_, aku sedih uuun~ huweee ..." tiba-tiba, sebuah-?- tinju melayang ke arah Deidara, yang akhirnya mental lagi ke ujung dunia.

"Hanya Yuna ... dan aku ... yang masih "tersisa". Seluruh anggota klan kami telah punah sejak Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ ke 3, saat itu orang tua kami mampu menyelamatkan diri, beberapa tahun kemudian, kami pun dilahirkan. Awalnya, kami hidup berbahagia, tapi, tiba-tiba, Yuna menghilang. Orangtua-ku diserang seorang ninja dari desa luar (?) karena ingin melindungiku ... huk ... uhuk ... uhuk ... aiir~... uhuk ... suaraku habiiis~" ucap Kara yang tiba-tiba jadi _OOC _setelah aksi dramatis-nya tadi. (Ya, gimana suaranya nggak habis? Orang dia habis membaca 4 paragraf sekaligus!)

"OI, Kisame, kasih air tuh, kasihan _tau'_!" perintah Pein, Kisame pun segera pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan segelas air putih di tangannya lalu memberikannya kepada Kara.

_SKIP TIME_ : (_AT_ KONOHAGAKURE)

TOK ... TOK ... TOK ...

"Masuk!" Pinta Tsunade.

CKLEK ... KRIEEEETT ...

"Tsunade-_sama_! Kami dataaaaaang!" Seru Ama. "Baiklah, Shizune! Tolong panggilkan para ninja, dari semua tingkat!" Perintah Tsunade. "_HAI', _Tsunade-_sama!" _Shizunemelesat pergi ke luar.

Tak lama kemudian Kara, Ama, dan Tsunade telahberada di suatu tanah lapang. Di sana juga telah muncul rookie 12 dan para jonin. Mereka berjejer dengan rapi.

"Baiklah! Perkenalkan diri kalian!" Perintah Tsunade (lagi)

(A/N : Bagian ini _Author_ 'pendekkin' _aja_ yah! Soalnya kalu di panjangin, bakalan banyak kata 'ucap' ...)

"NAMAKU UZUMAKI NARUTO," ucap (baca : teriak) Naruto.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kara dan Ama telah sampai di barisan tim 8 (barisan paling ujung). "HAI! AKU INUZUKA KIBA!" Seru Kiba. "Kara," Kara mengulurkan tangannya. "_wa_-_watashi wa _... H-Hyūga ... Hi-Hina-Hinata ... _ha_-_hajimemashite _..." Ucap Hinata tergiok-giok -?- "Namaku Kara, ... eeeh?!" Kara terkejut melihat Hinata. "A-ada apa?!" Hinata lebih terkejut. Kara tak menjawab ...

...

...

...

"WAAAAAAAH! _NEE-CHAAAAN_ KAU _KAWAIIII,_ ... SEKALI! AKU MENYUKAIMU!" Seru Kara sambil memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Semua yang ada disana (+ Ama - Hinata dan Kara) _sweatdropped._ Setelah Kara selesai memeluk Hinata, Kara beralih ke seseorang disamping Hinata. Orang itu pun angkat bicara -halah-, "Aburame Shino," ucap Shino.

...

...

...

"WAAAH! _NII-CHAAAAN_! KAU JUGA _KAWAIII _SEKALIIII!," seru Kara sambil memeluk Shino. Ama _sweatdropped_, yang lain juga_ sweatdropped. _"_G _... _g-g-gomen, ne_! Kara memang mudah terpesonsa, ja-jadi ...," ucap _Author_ (sambil) menjelaskan tapi belum selesai, para ninja sudah mengangguk terlebih dahulu.S_weatdropped_-nya Ama nambah 1 lagi, deh!

"BAIKLAH! Kara! Kita sudah selesai! Sekarang beri salam kepada _Readers-Senpai! _ Kalau _chapter _ini cukup sampai disini dulu!"

"_YOSH!_ _Minna-san_, _review_,ya!

_SEINARU HOGO NO JUTSU: _jurus perlindungan seni sakral

Jurus ini berupa kubah tembus pandang yang dapat melindungi pengguna dari serangan jutsu apapun, jutsu apapun dapat ditangkis kembali menggunakan jutsu ini. Yang bisa menggunakan jutsu ini hanyalah Kara seorang, karena jutsu ini merupakan jutsu ciptaannya sendiri, dengan cara mengumpulkan _chakra_ di tangan, kemudian mengeluarkannya dalam bentuk kubah.

Haha ... sesungguhnya, Kara itu menurut Ama, sih, "lebih dari _OC", _karena, Ama ingin ada yang mewakili Ama di dunia FanFiction, jadi, dengan kata lain, Kara itu adalah Ama, di dunia FanFiction.

Oke! Jadi, Kara akan ada di setiap fic Ama.

_Well, _cukup sekian dan terima kasih.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu video Naruto SD. Episode ...

1 detik ...

1 menit ...

1 jam ...

1 hari ...

1 minggu ...

1 tahun ...

1 lustrum ...

1 windu ...

1 dekade ...

1 abad ...

1 milenium ...

Ama lupa ... (_Readers_-_senpai_: GUBRAK!)

Yaaah ... kira-kira episode 40-an lah! Pokoknya waktu itu ada Lee yang lagi mau kaya' pertunjukkan. Nah, waktu lagi di ruang ganti, Tenten jadi grogi. Disana bahkan ada SasukO yang lagi gemeteran. Habis itu ada Tobi juga yang lagi dandan. Tobi pakai seragam anak SMP perempuan yang kaya' _taylor_, eh! _Sailor_ maksudnya, hehe ... topengnya dibedakkin, lubang di topengnya dikasih _mascara_ sama _eye shadow. _terus, bajunya dikasih parfum. Hahahahahaha ... Ama ketawa guling-guling waktu ngelihat itu! Hahahahaha ... (dasar sinting !D) (_Readers-senpai _: Apa hubungannya? -_-).

Oh, iya, Ama buat fic ini karena Ama ingin membuat banyak_ OC_, jadi fic ini akan di-_update_ kalau Ama sudah punya _OC_ baru ...

_Well, _cukup sekian dan terima kasih!

_REVIEW_ _PLEASE!_ ^_^

_**WASSALAMU'ALAIKUM WARAHMATULLAHI WABARAKATU.**_


End file.
